


Moth to a Flame: Chapter Eleven

by gemini_cole



Series: HenryxPoppy [13]
Category: British Actor RPF, Henry Cavill - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 04:03:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3836332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemini_cole/pseuds/gemini_cole





	Moth to a Flame: Chapter Eleven

Moth to a Flame: Chapter Eleven

 

 

            Henry smiled to himself as he turned over, the morning sun just beginning to peek through his blinds. Normally he’d be telling himself that it was just a dream. But this time, it wasn’t. She was here, with him, in his bed. Snaking his arm underneath the sheets to pull her closer, his smile quickly turned to a frown when he was met with cool sheets and not a warm body.

            The sheets pooled around his waist as he sat up suddenly looking around. Suddenly Poppy’s head popped up at the foot of the bed as she whispered, “have you seen where my sweater went?”

            Leaning over, he scooped the sweater from its hiding place under the blankets on the floor.  Tossing it to her, he whispered back, “Why are we whispering?”

            Poppy smiled as she pulled the sweater over her head. “Sorry. I thought you were asleep, and I was trying to be quiet. And quiet involves whispering.” She stood up, yanking her jeans on as she did. As Henry watched, Poppy, scrambled for her shoes and purse.

            “Why the rush, Poppy? That eager to get away from me?”

            “Nat texted. Hannah’s showing signs of waking up. She’ll never forgive me if I’m not there.”

            Henry stood, grabbing for his clothes. “Give me a minute, I’ll come with you.”

            Poppy was nearly to the doorway already when she replied, “I really can’t wait. She’ll never forgive me if I’m not there when she wakes up.”

            “She’ll never forgive you, or you’ll never forgive you?”

            The words stopped Poppy in her tracks. One hand on the door, she half-turned back to look at him briefly as she sighed. “Now is not the time, Henry. I can’t have this fight with you right now, I just can’t. I have to go.”

            Henry followed her down the hall, stumbling as he struggled to pull up his jeans. “Of course it isn’t the time, Poppy. It never is with you. It’s sort of your M.O, isn’t it? Get what you want, then get out?”

            Not even bothering to look back, she opened the door to leave, pausing only to reply, “Hannah needs me. I shouldn’t even have left her last night. This was a mistake. I have to go, I’m sorry.”

            Henry stood, watching her go. It only took seconds for him to make up his mind. Sighing heavily, he turned, walking back down the hallway to the bathroom. Twisting the taps for the shower, he wondered how Poppy would handle what was about to happen, and if he could handle her reaction. He briefly considered the idea that the timing was inappropriate before dismissing the thought entirely. Wrong time or not, Poppy would always come up with a reason to hide, or a way to run. It was now or never, and Henry refused to settle for never.

 

* * *

 

            “Han, are you sure I can’t get you anything? Are you hungry? Thirsty? Bored?” Poppy leaned over, adjusting Hannah’s pillow as she smiled down at her. Smoothing a wayward lock of hair out of Hannah’s face, Poppy sat down next to her. Squeezing her hand, Poppy silently rejoiced when she felt Hannah squeeze back.

            Hannah smiled wanly as she replied, “How could I be bored? I just woke up, and have doctors poking me every five minutes. I haven’t had time to be bored!”

            “Right, my bad. So other than that, how are you feeling? How’s the pain? Do you need me to call a nurse?”

            “Sis, I’m fine. Seriously, you worry too much.”

            Poppy frowned. “Or clearly, I don’t worry enough.”

            Hannah sighed and squeezed Poppy’s hand. “Don’t do that. It wasn’t your fault.”

            Poppy tried to smile, fighting tears as she looked down, picking at invisible lint on the hospital bed sheet. “No, but it _was_ my fault. You would never have gotten hurt if it hadn’t been for me.”

            Hannah frowned. “Unless you screwed with the lighting rig yourself, that isn’t true.”

            ‘No, but-“

            Hannah interrupted. “No buts. I mean it. You can’t protect me from everything, no matter how hard you try.”

            Poppy grimaced. “That’s my job. Page one of the big sister handbook clearly says, ‘don’t let your little sister get hurt.’”

            “And barring this incident you have. A little too well, maybe.”

            Poppy looked up at Hannah suddenly. The tone of her voice held a note of something she hadn’t heard before, and was sure she wouldn’t like. “What does that mean?”

            Hannah sighed. “This probably isn’t the best time, but for awhile now, I’ve been wondering…”

            “Wondering what?”

            “Wondering what it would be like to have my own life.”

            Poppy gasped, feeling like someone had just punched her right in the gut. “What do you mean, have your own life? You have your own life here, in London, with me!”

            Hannah interrupted gently. “Exactly. With you. Living in your flat-“

            “Our flat!”

            “Working for you-“

            “But I thought you and I were a team! I thought-“

            Hannah squeezed Poppy’s hand tightly. “Yes. We were a team. And you took such good care of me that it made it easy for me to take care of you. Really. But I want more out of life than this, Sis. I want to go to school. I want to find my own crappy little apartment somewhere. I want to go explore the world! I want my own life, and I want you to have your own life too.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”  
Before Hannah could respond there was a knock at the door, as Henry poked his head in.

            “Hey sleepy-head. I came to check on you, and bring you these.” Smiling at Hannah, Henry pulled a bouquet of multicolored daisies and roses from behind his back. Crossing the room, he set them on the bedside table as he leaned down to gingerly hug Hannah. “How was your nap?”

            Hannah smiled up at him, squeezing his good hand. “Thanks for the flowers, you didn’t have to do that. How are _you_ feeling?”

            Henry smiled back at her. “Can’t complain. Looks like we’ll both make it without any permanent damage, huh?”

            “Appears that way. Hey, Henry why are you with that crazy bitch when you could be with someone like my sister?”

            Poppy’s jaw dropped. “ _Hannah_!”

            Hannah smiled innocuously. “What?”

            Henry cleared his throat nervously. “Actually, I need to talk to your sister. Is it okay with you if I steal her away for a few minutes?”

            Hannah reached up to give him another hug as she smirked, replying, “Be my guest.” She whispered something in his ear and glanced meaningfully at Poppy, who was walking towards the door and missed it.

            Henry pulled the door shut behind him, turning to face Poppy, who in turn was glaring at him.

            “I told you I didn’t have time for this.”

            “We’re making time.”

            “No.”

            “Yes. Why are you so afraid of me, Poppy?”

            Poppy rolled her eyes. “Afraid? Of you? I’m not.”

            “You are. Don’t deny it. Every time we are together, you find a reason or an excuse to run.”

            Poppy scoffed. “Such as?”

            Henry folded his arms across his chest gazing levelly at her. “You know as well as I do. I’m not going to list it off for you. Why do you insist on settling for less than what you deserve?”

            “I don’t have the slightest idea of what you are talking about.”

            “Yes you do. It’s like you have to prove a point every time we are together. The next time I see you, you’re with another man. A man who isn’t your equal, who can’t make you happy.”

            Poppy fumed. “Oh and I suppose you know what makes me happy?”

            “Sleeping in, chocolate lava cake, an extra hot dirty chai, and red nail polish. Cheesy 80’s movies. All things that make you happy. When you’re frustrated you go for a run. You hate taking your anger out on others. You’re unfailingly polite, even to those who don’t deserve it. You love your sister more than life itself. Have I proved my point yet? I _know_ you, Poppy.”

            “So? What’s your point?”

            Henry exploded. “What’s my _point_? My point is that I love you! And you love me too! So why won’t you just let me in? Let us be happy! Why can’t you see this? Why do you insist on hiding yourself away like you do? Why?”

            Poppy shook her head, backing away slowly. “I-I can’t do this right now. You don’t know what you are saying. Stop it. I have to go. Hannah needs me.”

            Henry darted in front of her, blocking her path. “No. We are doing this. We are having this fight. I am here, fighting for you, for us! Answer me, Poppy!”

Poppy shoved him out of the way, tears filling her eyes. “NO! We are not! You don’t know what you want! You say that you love me, that you want me. Tell me the truth, Henry. How long did you wait after I left last summer to start fucking other women? Hours? Days? And look where it got us! You’re just like every other man, thinking with his cock. If I said yes, you’d be bored and move on to the next easy piece of ass in what? A couple months? I won’t do it. I won’t let you in only to have you crush my world to pieces!”

            Henry breathed in and out several times deliberately, trying to calm himself. Finally he replied lowly, “Yes. I slept around, Poppy. A lot. I won’t lie to you. And I will always be sorry for bringing Jessica into our lives. And it may be wrong, but I had my reasons for my behavior.”

            Poppy swiped angrily at the tears spilling down her cheeks. “What possible reason could you have?”

            Henry grabbed Poppy gently by the shoulders pulling her to him. “They weren’t you. I was trying to forget you. I was so miserably in love with you it was killing me. It still is. All I want is you. Say yes, Poppy, and every other woman becomes invisible to me. Just please say yes.”

            Poppy whimpered as she pulled away. Tears streamed freely down her cheeks. “I can’t, Henry. I’m sorry. I just can’t. Not now. Everything is different. Everything’s changing, and I need time. Please, just give me that. I need some time.”

            With that she turned and fled down the hall, Stunned with heartbreak, Henry couldn’t even follow.  
  


           


End file.
